Sun and Moon
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Both InuTashio and Sesshomaru miss their beloved mate waiting at home for them. They didn't expect the surprise of her waiting in the meadow with a couple of small pups next to her. What happen since they been gone? req Whispering Kage, Full summ. Inside


****

Arashi: This is a request for Whispering Kage who wish to see Inu-papa/Kagome/Sesshomaru. I hope you will like this cute one-shot. ^^ There is inu-cest in this if not many like that this might not be a fic for you. There be some ooc and it's completely Au.

****

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic only thing I truly own is the two ocs feature in here. ^^:

Summary- Both InuTashio and Sesshomaru miss their beloved mate waiting at home for them. They didn't expect the surprise of her waiting in the meadow with a couple of small pups next to her. What happen since they been gone? Who are these kids and why does their scent suggest to them as their own pups?

**

* * *

Sun and Moon**

The villagers watch as their lords rush by them from their journey to the North for negotiations for the lands. All could tell they wish to see their love that is waiting for them. None of them could bring up the fact the Lady of the West has a special secret for her mates.

A silver hair hanyou watch as his brother and father pass him while a soft chuckle passes his lips. He mutters under his breath, "Finally I'm free from those ankle biters for some time. Let see what they think of those two."

He didn't expect his mate to pop out of nowhere grabbing his ear all the way to their home. Inuyasha's ears picks up the sounds of his niece and nephew's laughter making him smile. If they are near by so is their mother. He smiles as he thought of their mother, Kagome. She's a sister to him after everything they been through. He catches the sight of her near the edge of the town heading out to a trail to the meadow. He waves with his free arm making her laugh that joyous sound. He smiles glad to know she's in safe hands.

"Kids follow me," The woman tells the two kids who stare at her with confusion.

They thought there is some time for playing. Do they have to leave already? Sighing softly they resign themselves to follow their mother. To their shock she didn't lead them back home rather to the place she takes them to play with no danger around. They love the meadow and were happy. They glance at her to see the woman nod making both children giggle with glee.

"Mika, don't head out to far and stay where I can see you and your brother." Kagome calls out.

Nodding, Mika grabs her little brother's hand encouraging catching up with her causing the woman to be reminded of InuTashio and his patience when she needs help. Kagome sighs wondering when her two husbands will be coming home. She want surprise them with Mika and Kaito, who have two different fathers but siblings none the less. Sure Kaito is shyer then his sister but he's as proud as his father, Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiles mistily as Kaito gets drag a few feet away pulling out of Mika's grip smiling shyly tagging her. Mika laughs as a huge smile stretches across her young face as she chases the smaller child her eyes dancing with amusement. The woman begins to compare her children to the sun and moon. That's how different they are yet so close to each other. Her smile softens a bit as their laughter reaches her ears.

Couple of flares catches her attention getting both of her children to rush behind her shaken with fear. Its supposed to be safe here that's the main reason why she brings Mika and Kaito in the meadow. She usually made sure of this. Her eyes narrows as two figures stops in a distance.

She didn't want to say who it is but hope it's them. Can it be her husbands that been away on negations? She gazes at her two children who continue to shake unused to such a strong energy. She rubs their heads in a comforting manner as InuTashio appears first with Sesshomaru following.

"Sesshomaru, Tashio is that really you?" The woman asks hope filtering in her voice.

InuTashio nods smiling lovingly at the miko not noticing the two quivering pups behind her while Sesshomaru did. Glancing at the smaller of the two children, the cold eye youkai question curiously, "Who is that behind you woman."

Kagome's eyes twitch reigning into her temper as InuTashio scolds his son lightly spotting both children. Hope blossom in his chest at the sight of them. He can see the girl takes after him in looks with her mother's spirit as the boy seem a shyer version of his eldest son and other lover.

She growls out making both Kaito and Mika relax, "These are our children jerk, Kaito and Mika."

"Which is mine?" Sesshomaru ask letting his golden eyes soften a bit as his father encourage the two pups to move from behind their mother.

"Kaito is yours, Sessh as Mika is Tashio's." Kagome answers simply as InuTashio picks up his daughter twirling her around finding her cute.

The girl laughs making her brother gaze at his father with interest. Will he like him? He didn't have to wait long when Sesshomaru place a hand on his silvery hair. "You are fine as you are Kaito."

Kaito smiles widely hugging the older demon getting Kagome to have tears in her eyes. At last her children and husbands could meet in person. Maybe this is the perfect family she wishes for her two children. Just the sight of how proud and carefree both Sesshomaru and Tashio look with their respective pup and the other pup make her heart pound with joy. A happy sight indeed. She didn't expect them both to hug her with the children in their arms kissing her cheeks.

"We miss you Kagome," Sesshomaru whispers as Tashio nuzzles her making her blush as their children laughs with happiness.

"As I miss you," She murmurs allowing her eyes to droop letting this family moment print in her memory forever. She sense this is the first of many family moments like this and she won't be wrong at that.

* * *

**Arashi: Such fluff that makes me sad to see it's done. I hope everyone enjoy this oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
